


tear your city down

by dreamtiwasanarchitect



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Held Down, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Kink Discovery, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtiwasanarchitect/pseuds/dreamtiwasanarchitect
Summary: He wiggles and tries to tug his wrists free, but Yusuf doesn’t budge. He’s looking down, expression thoughtful, and that’s when Nicolo notices his own hardness.“You like this,” Yusuf purrs. “Nico.”He’s not sure if it’s meant to be a question, but he nods all the same.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 265





	tear your city down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "Either Joe or Nicky was a virgin/very inexperienced when they first met. The other one has been very gentle with them, helping them to understand what all two men can do together in bed without being condescending, making sure they both enjoy it. Now the inexperienced one is confident enough to take the initiative sometimes, and does so by grabbing the experienced one by the wrists and pinning him to the bed...and oh whoops turns out that hits the experienced one's kink buttons VERY VERY hard in a way they weren't expecting and suddenly it's a 180 dynamic shift where the experienced one is begging for it and totally out of his mind and the inexperienced one is like...well, didn't know this was going to be the most erotic afternoon of my life, but I'm gonna roll with it and improvise."

There would have been nothing special or remarkable about the day Yusuf first kissed him, except that it was the day Yusuf first kissed him, and it was everything Nicolo had been thinking (obsessing) about for the better part of the last five years.

They kissed for long minutes that could have been hours or days for all he cared, until finally, chests heaving, they broke apart and rested forehead to forehead.

“I want you, Nico,” Yusuf rasped.

“I want you, too,” Nico told him. 

“I…” Yusuf hesitated.

“What is it?”

“I know a little of how to please a woman” —and Nicolo had spared a thought for the wife Yusuf had left behind— “but I have never lain with another man, and. I do not—I am not sure how to best give you all the things I want to.”

The thought that he might be the first to have Yusuf this way sent a thrill down Nicolo’s spine. 

“I will show you,” he promised. 

Yusuf smiled, and Nicolo took him to bed, where, over the course of several months, he modeled every pleasurable act he knew—swallowing Yusuf’s cock, licking at his hole, rutting between his thighs, fucking his ass—then let Yusuf return the favor. 

As with all things, Yusuf was a quick learner. Though he’d been his familiar effusive self when Nicolo touched him, Yusuf turned quiet, almost cautious, as he reciprocated. 

“You look so grave,” Nicolo had remarked as Yusuf sunk his fingers into him.

Yusuf met his gaze, face earnest. “This was perfect, when you did it for me. I want to make you feel the same.”

The sincerity of it took Nicolo’s breath away. “You are,” he said softly, and he wrapped a hand around Yusuf’s wrist to guide him toward the right angle.

Nearly a year later, they have spent every night pressed together. On a morning he would not have guessed to be special or remarkable, Nicolo feels Yusuf finally stirring to wakefulness behind him. 

Yusuf nuzzles his nose into his neck. “How long have you been awake?”

“Perhaps an hour,” Nicolo admits.

Yusuf laughs. “Could you not break free of my grasp on you?” His arm is wrapped over Nicolo’s waist, his hand holding Nicolo’s.

Nicolo smiles at the teasing and squeezes Yusuf’s hand, then scoffs. “Easily.” He twists and rolls, but Yusuf holds him tighter and moves with him. After a moment’s tussling, Nicolo is sprawled on his back with Yusuf straddling his thighs and pinning his wrists.

He wiggles and tries to tug his wrists free, but Yusuf doesn’t budge. He’s looking down, expression thoughtful, and that’s when Nicolo notices his own hardness.

“You like this,” Yusuf purrs. “Nico.”

He’s not sure if it’s meant to be a question, but he nods all the same.

Yusuf curls forward and bites at his neck. Nicolo gasps and squirms at the sensation. He bucks up, seeking friction, but Yusuf’s weight makes it impossible to move more than a fraction of an inch. 

He makes a small, helpless noise. Yusuf looks up from mauling his neck and raises his eyebrows.

“If you want to be let go, my heart, you need only ask—nicely,” he adds with a grin.

“Yusuf,” he groans.

Still grinning, Yusuf adjusts his grip to hold both of Nicolo’s wrists in one hand. With the other, he pushes up Nicolo’s tunic, baring most of his chest.

Yusuf leans down to lick and bite at his nipples. Nicolo, leaking beneath his pants, tries once more to break out of Yusuf’s clutch, but the grasp on his wrists only tightens. He lets out a long moan.

When Yusuf shoves downs his pants and runs a finger along his cock, Nicolo shouts.

“Yusuf, ah, please—”

Eyes shining, Yusuf cups his face. “I like you like this,” he murmurs. “So sweet and needy, all mine. Nico.”

Yusuf kisses him, tongue licking into Nicolo’s mouth, teeth biting at his lip. Nicolo grinds against the hard plane of Yusuf’s stomach, mewling at the friction.

He is always desperate for Yusuf’s affection, physical or otherwise, but he is generally less transparent about it—while Yusuf wears his heart on his sleeve, over the years Nicolo has not been able to shake the feeling that his own must be guarded. But now he pants and pleads, because what value does dignity have compared to euphoria of being trapped like this beneath his love, his Yusuf?

“Please,” he begs. His voice is wretched, even to his own ears.

Yusuf peers at him, the wolfish confidence fading from his face. He loosens his hold on Nicolo’s wrists. “Nico?”

“No, do not—do not stop.”

Yusuf goes back to pinning each of Nicolo’s hands with one of his own. His grasp is firm and Nicolo sighs, content.

“Tell me what it is you beg for, my love.”

“I want you to have me, Yusuf, please. Take me, fuck me—”

Yusuf makes a strangled sound, and before he knows it, he’s rolled to his stomach. Yusuf drags his hips up so he’s on his knees, then Yusuf’s hands are back to holding him down before he has a chance to mourn the loss. 

The vulnerability of the position leaves him breathless. His cock hangs heavy and ignored between his legs as Yusuf turns his attention to fingering him open with slick fingers, brushing against the spot that makes Nicolo see stars.

“Yusuf, please, I am ready,” he begs. 

Yusuf smacks him on the ass and he yells from both the surprise and pleasure of it. “You will take whatever I give you,” Yusuf says, once more maddeningly sure of himself.

Nicolo groans, but Yusuf does not overly try his patience. Soon enough he feels the divine burn of Yusuf’s cock pressing inside him. The bedding beneath his face is damp—with drool or tears, he can’t say. 

“Oh, yes, Yusuf, please, please.”

Yusuf keeps Nicolo’s wrists pinned with one hand and grips a bruise into his hip with the other. 

“Harder,” Nicolo pants. He thinks he may come from this alone, cock untouched.

Yusuf grunts. He snaps his hips forward as he tugs Nicolo back, skewering him on his cock.

Nicolo is now _certain_ he will come from this alone. 

“Yes, Yusuf, fuck me, like that, harder—”

“Nico,” Yusuf gasps. “Are you close?”

“Yes, yes, I’m so close, please—”

Two more vicious thrusts, and he comes, choking out a wordless cry into their bed. 

Seconds (or maybe hours or days, for all Nicolo cared) later, Yusuf collapses on top of him. 

He releases Nicolo’s wrists, and they watch, silently, as the bruises Yusuf left disappear.

Yusuf leans to kiss the site of the would-be-marred flesh. “I am glad these have already faded away.”

Unthinking, Nicolo says, “I am not.” He flushes a little and turns to meet Yusuf’s eyes. “I would gladly wear your marks.” 

“Nico,” Yusuf mutters hoarsely, and surges forward to kiss him again.

“I love you, desperately,” Nicolo tells him when they break apart to lay side by side, legs tangled. 

“So hopelessly romantic.” Yusuf smiles and presses another kiss to his temple. “I love you, too.” 


End file.
